His Pirate Sides
by ChocoKoko
Summary: Remember England's pirate side? Vietnam sure didn't know about it before, but she finds out in the most interesting of ways...through a pirate hat and an alcohol induced England...pfft. And he thought he could stay away from the liquor...Slightly OOC...nevermind. He's drunk so...OOC!England.


Summary: Remember England's pirate side? Vietnam sure didn't know about it before, but she finds out in the most interesting of ways...through a pirate hat and an alcohol induced England...pfft. And he thought he could stay away from the liquor...Slightly OOC...nevermind. He's drunk so...OOC!England.

Notes: Fufufufu...I had this idea last night actually. But I dunno how to write drunk people so...erm...

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Or pirates.

* * *

Vietnam wandered around the house, looking for the owner. Well, it was more of a castle, and despite her telling herself she wasn't, she was.

Vietnam got lost in England's castle.

"How embarrassing..." she muttered. "I was supposed to have met with Mr. England to discuss our policies over the recent Declaration, but I saw something that sparked my interest. And now I'm lost. Curse my foolishness."

This was her first time in his castle, after all. If she had been given a proper tour earlier, surely she wouldn't be lost right now?

"Mr. England?" she called, her voice echoing down the vast hallways. "Not even a servant in sight? How strange..."

She had met England a couple of times before this. Her impressions of him were as a polite gentleman. She faintly smiled.

'It's my first time...meeting a gentleman as much as himself. Usually I'm surrounded by noisy and irritating nations...' her thoughts quickly flashed to her Asian family and America.

"Hmm..." Vietnam pushed open a door that was slightly open. 'Although I admit this is rather rude, I must find a telephone in order to contact someone.'

She glanced around the room. It was dark, but the curtains let in little light. Vietnam flipped the light switch and scanned the room. She spotted the object she was looking for, and she quickly dialed the number of England.

She frowned when the line went dead right away.

Leaving that room, she continued to wander around, lost as anyone could be, when she heard some loud cursing.

Her eyebrows knitting together into a frown, she changed her footsteps so that she was walking towards the source of the voice. She did not really like cursing, and she felt the need to scold this person who-

Her mouth dropped down in shock before she used her hand to close it again.

"Mr...England?" she squeaked, accidentally opening the door farther than it was. The nation turned his head, a goofy grin on his face.

"'ello there, Miss Vietnam~" he gave a shaky wave. "The bloody light's hurting me, and Flying Mint Bunny is flying around my head..."

Vietnam tilted her head in confusion.

"ARGH! Damn this bloody bottle!" he threw a beer bottle at the wall. Vietnam winced when it came crashing down onto the floor, near England's feet. "America's an idiot! Bloody git!"

"Mr. England! Please calm down!" Vietnam rushed forward to keep him from throwing another bottle. Her hands gripped his wrists and she forced them down, causing them to have a staring contest for a few seconds. Just then, something from the ceiling came floating down, and Vietnam watched said object settle on England's head.

Instantly, his facial expression changed to that of a...darker image.

Before Vietnam could comprehend what had happened, she was pinned onto the bed by a stronger force, no other than England himself. His emerald orbs seemed to glow as his finger trailed down her jawline.

"Well well. I wonder what's a pretty lass like you doing here?" he purred. Vietnam's face turned red.

"M-Mr. England, wh-what are you-"

"Ah bup bup! Here on my ship, you'll address me as Captain Kirkland," he whispered in her ear.

'Captain? As in...a pirate?' Again, Vietnam's mind comprehended the situation quickly. "M-Mr. England, you're not acting yourself. Pl-please remove yourself from me so I can properly-"

"Ah~ what did I say, love?" England smirked as he tapped her lips. Vietnam was trying her best to not stammer or lose control of her normal self as she tried to think of the next steps. If they stayed like this...well, the meeting would be the least thing she would need to worry about.

'Wait! The hat!' Vietnam recalled the pirate hat atop his messy, blond hair. 'I-If I remove that hat-'

Her hand darted out to knock off the hat, but along the way her fingers brushed his eyebrows and England was immediately off of the nation.

Vietnam sat up and stared at the British nation, who was frozen for a second. Then, he jumped onto the bed and started to laugh like a maniac.

"I am the Great Arthur Kirkland! All the bloody wankers of the world, BOW before me!" he cackled, pointing at the ceiling as he did a pose only America would do. "Any git that disobeys me shall WALK the PLANK!"

"Nngh..." Vietnam used a hand to cover her mouth as she held in her giggles. 'Who would have thought...Mr. England had this kind of side to him? It's kind of...adorable.'

Her stifled giggles caused England to turn towards her, and his face turned red with a stupid grin.

"Alas, I have found such a beautiful pearl on my ship!" he instantly went on his knees and took her hands in his. "Miss, would you be so kind as to sail the seven seas with me?"

'This side...is like a child? And adult?' Vietnam smiled. 'I guess I'll play along. I've heard that people who are drunk usually forget things the next day.'

"Ah, someone like me? I'm afraid I'm not worthy." Vietnam replied.

"Don't be so silly, love. Your beauty is the greatest I've seen in all my travels!" he exclaimed. Vietnam blushed a deep red, her first time hearing words like that since...well, a while.

"I would be honored if you would-" England stopped talking, because his hat had flown off and he had collapsed onto Vietnam's lap.

"..." Vietnam was still a little surprised from the sudden compliment, but she decided to lay England on his bed.

"I guess I'll go find his kitchen. I've heard hangovers can be quite painful. But what if I get lost again?" Vietnam thought for a minute, before her eyes landed upon a red ball of string.

"I'll tie one end to his finger and the other to mine so I can find my way back." she decided. As Vietnam was tying the red string, she remembered an old saying that Japan had once told her, but she couldn't really remember.

"Hmm..." Vietnam looked at the red-faced England, before she smiled once again. Kissing his forehead, she bid him a good night.

**XxXxXxX THE NEXT DAY XxXxXxXxX**

"I apologize for the trouble, Miss Vietnam." England muttered as she helped the nation sit up.

"I don't mind at all, Mr. England." Vietnam reassured. "Aside from that, I got to experience you acting like a different person too. I am wondering, do you have any recollection of it?"

"..." England looked away after she let him swallow the 'hangover remedy' she had made using online sources. His face was completely red and he didn't look Vietnam in the eyes. He even thought about hiding under the blankets but he didn't want to appear less gentlemanly than he already was.

"Oh..." Vietnam also looked away. She had assumed he wouldn't remember but then again, she had never experience someone being drunk before. Her own face, after also remembering, turned red and she looked down at her knees.

"Well, if it makes you feel a little better..." Vietnam mumbled. "Your pirate side is rather gentlemanly too, so my opinion of you hasn't really deterred that much."

'Well, besides that first time the hat fell on him...' Vietnam thought in her head.

"...I see." England finally said after a long silence. He then noticed something on his finger. "What's this?"

"Oh! Erm, I tied it to you so I wouldn't get lost again." Vietnam showed him her hand as well.

"..." England remembered something Japan once told him, and it caused his face to heat up more.

"So, about the recent Declaration our bosses signed." Vietnam said, not wasting time any longer.

* * *

Hmm...I wonder...when I mentioned it in 'Grudges are Pointless', I had the impression that Vietnam seeing England's pirate side would be more profanity. But it turned out more embarrassing.

Well...my inner fangirl came out...sigh...anyone get the reference? No? So I just fail at hinting things? I KNEW IT! Anyway, I already have another one-shot completed. It's LONG. But I dunno when I can upload it so...

Would you like to review~ besides, I wanna see who got the reference...let's see who does...


End file.
